


Movie Cuddles

by queerly_quip



Series: Fluff-Fest [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal, post-reveal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_quip/pseuds/queerly_quip
Summary: Marinette and Adrien watch a movie and cuddle together after an akuma attack. Post-reveal fluff





	Movie Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about my other fic, my Yandere!Marinette AU fic, I deleted it since I had severe writer's block and couldn't think of any other ways to advance the plot. From now on, my works will probably be just short one-shots. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Those two words rang out as Ladybug threw the used lucky charm into the air. Ladybugs and pink lights swirled around Paris, repairing broken buildings and cleaning up debris. Rain soon began to fall, the weather returning to its original state. Soon enough, a certain black cat joined his lady on the rooftops.

“Paw-some job as usual, My Lady,” Chat Noir applauded.

“Thanks Kitty. We should probably get going. You can come hang out at my place if you want to, while it’s still raining. Plagg will get annoyed if you’re still in the rain,” Ladybug said.

“Sounds like a plan, Buginette! Besides, he’s always annoyed.”

The heroic duo had revealed themselves to each other a few months ago, and had begun dating since then. It was on accident, really, but it improved their relationship and helped them in many ways. All of Paris knows that Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially a thing, ever since an interview with Alya for the Ladyblog, but none of their friends know that Marinette and Adrien are dating. They still had a few weeks before school started once more, and the two lovebirds haven’t thought about telling anyone this soon. Plus, the two of them didn’t want to see Chloe’s reaction. Who knows what would happen? Right now, they were comfortable as-is, and that was all that mattered.

Ladybug and Chat leaped and bounded across rooftops until they landed on a familiar balcony of a certain bakery. There, they went through the trapdoor, and de-transformed. Luckily, Marinette's parents had gone off on a trip for a baking convention and small vacation, so Marinette was left alone with Tikki. Bright pink and green flashes of light filled the room, and their kwamis joined them, zooming out of the miraculous and onto the chaise.

 “Ugh, _water_ ,” Plagg complained. He shook himself like a dog, and splashed Tikki and Adrien with droplets of water. 

“Plagg!” Tikki shouted. She flew away and came back with a paper towel. “I’m sorry Adrien, you know how Plagg is. Anyway, Marinette, can you go grab some food for me and Plagg?”

“Sure Tikki! Adrien do you want anything? Croissants, macarons?” Marinette asked.

“Uh, anything is fine!” he replied.

 Adrien took a look around Mari’s room. He had only been in here a few times, and even then he didn’t really see everything. It was very… pink. The kwamis had moved to the top of her dresser, and were bickering about something in hushed whispers. He looked at her bulletin, which had some pictures, designs, and notes pinned on it. There were a few dress designs, and a few hoodies for men and women. One sketch had cat ears on it, and he smiled. His princess seemed to draw inspiration from everything. Not to mention the way her tongue poked out when she worked was adorable.

Soon enough, a knock came to the trapdoor. Adrien opened it, and Marinette stood there, holding a box of assorted cookies and a small wheel of camembert. He took the foods from her hands, and placed them on the desk. Plagg took the cheese wheel immediately, and Tikki took a chocolate chip cookie. The ancient little pixies then retreated back to the dresser top and resumed talking.

“So,” Marinette said, “want to watch a movie?”

“Sure! What movies do you have?” Adrien replied.

Marinette turned on her computer and began searching through the various movies she’s downloaded over time. Adrien looked with her, and the two of them searched for a movie both of them could watch.

“Wait, Princess, stop.” Adrien gasped. “It’s The Aristocats! Can we watch that Mari? Please?”

“Kitty, we saw that last time. Besides, I know you’re going to make too many puns, so no, maybe next time with Alya and Nino, so you can tell them your puns, okay?” Marinette replied, smiling softly in an effort to tell him ‘no’ in a gentle way.

Adrien pouted. “Okay, but watch out, because I’m pulling out all my best puns.”

“Chaton, none of your puns are good.”

“Hey!”

Eventually, the couple decided on a movie they both liked, and haven’t seen yet: ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ Marinette downloaded the movie in English and someone put French subtitles for them to read. They could understand bits and pieces of English, but it was much easier for them to read off the screen. Then, they began the movie. Adrien liked the music and songs, and Marinette commented on the outfits in the animated movie.

“Their outfits aren’t very detailed, they could’ve looked really nice with a little more detail.”

“The movie was released in—what, 1991? Anyway, the animators probably had to focus on all the movement in the scenes, so the clothes had to be kept simple so they won’t have to redraw every little detail.”

“I know, but still!”

“Who eats five dozen eggs every morning? That’s a lot.”

“No wonder the eggs in their village are so expensive.”

“Belle’s dress would’ve been much more poofy and extravagant than that. I mean, look at the ones we’ve seen in History class! I mean come on!”

“Princess. Remember what I said about too many details? Plus, they’re dancing. This was probably a pain already to animate. Not to mention all the camera angles and moving, and the background.”

“I know, it’s just that it’s France in the 1800s. We learned about this a few months ago. The dress is pretty on its own, but the historical accuracy is bothering me.”

“It’s a children’s movie.”

“But still!”

Sooner or later, Marinette fell asleep. Her head was laid on Adrien’s chest, peacefully napping. Adrien looked down, and smiled. His lady was beautiful, even while she slept. He began running his fingers through her dark blue hair, out of habit. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and soon her eyes fluttered open. Adrien smiled again, gently, and Marinette looked up at him. Their eyes met, emerald eyes meeting bluebell ones.

They cuddled closer together, neither of them paying any more attention to the movie. Adrien tilted Marinette’s chin up and kissed her. She turned around and shifted to get more comfortable and not crane her neck at the previous angle. It was gentle and sweet, and she could tell that this was more of Adrien than Chat Noir. She melted into the kiss, and moved her hands onto his face. They broke away, but not for long, as they pressed their foreheads together, noses touching. They could feel each other breathing, in and out. They smiled, enjoying the time together.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, quiet enough for no one outside to hear, but loud enough for anyone in close proximity to hear.

Little did they know, a visitor had come into the room. Alya came quietly through the trapdoor, and stood there, incredulous, jaw hanging open. Before she did anything though, she called someone on her phone.

Marinette looked up, hearing the ringing of a phone, and her eyes widened in shock. Adrien looked up as well, curious, and had a look of worry on his face. Before anyone else moved or spoke, a faint ‘Hello?’ was heard on the other line of Alya’s call, and Alya yelled, “I told you Nino!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a sequel to this one shot, but this could be read as a stand-alone fic if you want to.


End file.
